The Swan Princess
by bOoKwOrM2124
Summary: Prince James and Princess Lily do not like each other, but yet they are expected to wed. their parents put them together every summer, in hopes that they fall in love. So what happens when a dark sinister force kidnaps Lily and turns her into a swan?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters in this story or the movie _The Swan Princess_, which I got the story idea from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys... Well I was watching the movie <em>The Swan Princess<em> (REALLY GREAT MOVIE! You can watch it on .com/), and I thought HEY! This storyline sort of reminds me of James and Lily. So I looked on fanfiction to see if anyone had wrote one with James and Lily, but nobody has :( unless it's hiding from me (-_-) SOOOO yea... READ AND REVIEW:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Once upon a time...

There was a king named William who ruled a large and mighty kingdom and yet he was sad. For he was old and had no child to inherit the throne.

Then, happily, his wife had a daughter. A princess! And they gave her the name Lily. Shortly after Lily's birth, her mother, Queen Rose, passed away. The King was sad, but stayed strong for his daughter.

Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Of them was the widowed Uberta and her young son Prince James. It was then that William and Uberta happened upon the same idea. James and Lily would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil enchanter Voldemort. Lily's birth was of little concern to him. For he was planning to take William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts.

On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Voldemort's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

"I'm not finished with you yet Willy," Voldemort snapped with an evil glint in his snake-like eyes. "Someday I'll get my power back and when I do everything you own... Everything you love... will be mine," Voldemort seethed in a warning tone.

He then vanished into the darkness of the forest. Many feared King William too kind, but in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when James and Lily would meet..

* * *

><p><strong>Very short Prologue, but it was very important for this story, so I had to add it. I made up for it by making a very very long first chapter, so this will have to do. READ AND REVIEW! :))<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**You already know I don't own any of this! So why would I write it before EVERY SINGLE chapter if I already said in the prologue? I really don't know why some do that but anyways... **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okayy so this is two summers out of all the summers they spent together. There's going to be one more summer story in the next chapter, but then I'm going to go straight to their adult years like in the movie... SOOO yea... That's all I have to say... ON WITH THE STORY:) <strong>

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW! It would make me very happy d ( ^ ^ ) b**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ages:**

**James- 11**

**Lily- 9**

**_Lily POV_**

The sun was just peeking over the tops of the trees and the clomping of horse's shoes was the only sound I heard. I grasped at the golden heart on the golden chain my necklace. The necklace was a gift from Prince James. He gave it to me when I was a baby

"Now Lily, this is very important for the both of us and the kingdom. Please be polite and no raucous behavior. Do you understand?" my father King William pleaded looking at me with the emerald green eyes I had inherited from him. We had just traveled across the sea to visit Queen Uberta and Prince James. Right now, we were going down a long winding road with trees towering over us on each side that led to their large castle on Father's horse, Takara. Father told me that I had to spend a whole summer with Prince James! Was he absurd? But, I will do it for him and the kingdom.

"Yes Father," I said with my eyes closed. Just then, I heard a trumpet sound filling the air. I opened my eyes and saw a smile light up my father's face as the castle came into view. He stopped Takara at the entrance and got off. He offered his arms to me helping me get off the horse. Once I was off, I straightened the green headband on my frizzy red curls and ran my fingers over my favorite green dress that brought out my eyes.

"Dear Uberta. As lovely as ever," I heard my father say. I turned towards the entrance. There was a lady with a really poofy dress on and really poofy graying brown hair. Her hazel eyes were warm and welcoming. I assume she is Queen Uberta. Behind her stood a boy that looked a little older than me. He had messy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes framed with wired glasses. His mouth was set into a frown. He didn't look very happy to see me."And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince James, no doubt," my father said pleasantly.

The Queen did a little bow while saying, "Welcome to our fair kingdom dear William... And to you, young princess."I looked up at my father and saw him nod to me. He gave me a little push as if to say "Go on". I sighed and walked slowly to meet Prince James. I saw Queen Uberta shoving Prince James. He looked defeated as he hung his head low walking towards me. We stopped walking as soon reached each other.

"Hello Princess Lily. I'm very pleased to meet you," he said in a very rude manner. I put on a charming smile.

"Pleased to meet you Prince James," I said courteously and did a curtsy. When I looked up, he was running back to the Queen.

"Nuh Uh Uh," the Queen said with a smile while waving her hand. The prince rolled his eyes and walked back to me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. He hesitated for a second before kissing my hand. Then he looked sick and wiped his hand across his mouth.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed. He gave me an evil eye. I gave him one back as I wiped my hand he kissed on my dress. I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer. He seems conceited.

"So happy you could come," he says in a bored tone.

"So happy to be here," I say in monotone and then do another curtsy while he does a bow. How I'd like to run. This is not my idea of fun. I turn to face my father and cross my arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ages:<span>**

**James: 15**

**Lily: 13**

**_Lily POV_**

I looked at myself in the mirror of my vanity. My curls seemed to get frizzier every year. I sighed and did my hair into braided pick tails. Freckles sprinkled my nose from being outside in the sun too much. My forehead had tiny bumps on it and my pale skin seemed paler. I pursed my pale pink lips. Wow, puberty is not my friend.

"Good Heaven's Child! Don't Dawdle! We can't keep James waiting!" I heard my father call from outside my bedroom window. I ran to my balcony and looked down at my father. I could see the carriage was waiting to take me and him to the ship.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair and Father I get seasick!" I whined to him.

**James POV**

Mother barged into my room announcing, "They soon will be arriving."

I ignored her and continued shooting arrows at a drawing I drew of Lily. "Is that respect your showing?" Mother reprimanded. I thought of Lily and her too frizzy red hair and too pale skin. The only thing pretty about her was her green eyes that looked like emeralds.

"You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm going to be sick," I said with disgust written all over my face. Mother rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up James. We need to greet our guests at the docks. You can bring Sirius and Remus with you," she said while leaving the room. I pumped my fist into the air and ran to the royal messenger.

"Tell Sirius and Remus to meet me at the bakery in the village," I told him quickly.

"Yes, sire," the messenger said while running out of the castle. I sighed and ran to the carriage that was waiting to take us to the docks.

"Stop by the bakery first," I said to the driver. He nodded his head and we were on our way.

**Lily POV**

We finally arrived at the docks filled with people to greet me and Father. Father walked down the ramp swiftly to greet Uberta. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I folded my arms across my chest. I heard something whooshing and felt something wet and sticky hit my cheek. I turned towards the culprits and saw two boys laughing and one boy look apologetic. One of the two that was laughing was Prince James himself and the other two must be his friends. One his friends was holding a slingshot.

I felt like shouting to Father to get on the boat and getting out of here, but I pulled together what dignity I had left and walked down the ramp. As I walked, I wiped the remnants of the tomato off my face and smiled my most charming smile and waved to the townspeople. I made my way over to James and his friends.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, James," I said in my innocent sugary sweet voice and did a little curtsy. He looked cautious, but then quickly went back to his arrogant manner.

"Pleasure is all mine, Princess," he smirked. It appeared that was all he was going to say.

"And who are these two boys?" I asked. One of the boys stepped up. He had black hair like James, but it was much neater and had endearing gray eyes.

"Sirius Black, at your service," Sirius said with a charming smile and a little bow. He was the one with the slingshot. The other boy stepped up and smiled kindly. He had dirty blonde hair and very light blue eyes. He also had black shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep in a week.

"Remus Lupin, Your Highness," he said kindly. I heard my father calling my name.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you two, but I must be off. I guess I will see you soon since you hang out with James," I said before I walked off.

**James POV**

Sirius, Remus, and I were sliding down the staircase rail with Lily on our tail.

"Hey boys! Wait up!" Lily called.

"Quick," Sirius exclaimed.

Jumping off the end of the rail, we ran as fast as could to my tree house and climbed up the rope ladder. We pulled it up before Lily could get it.

When picking teams or friends I never choose her. You'd think she'd take a hint and leave me alone.

"This really isn't fair," Lily said in a whiny voice.

"We really couldn't care," Sirius, Remus, and I said copying her whiny voice. She looked like she was about to explode with anger. She kicked one of the boards that held my tree house up. We heard the crack and looked at each other before screaming.

The tree house fell to the ground and broke into pieces. Unfortunately, Lily was under it. I saw that Remus and Sirius was okay.

"Lily!" I called after managing to get up.

"Help!" she called from under the boards. We managed to get her out and get us all to the doctor. Mother reprimanded the three of us. Lily gave us all a glare as she left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy this was six pages long on my document thing, so I don't know how it ended up this short. It's not one of my best chapters, and I'll probably end up rewriting it.<strong>


End file.
